Pheromone!
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Hari yang cukup sibuk bagi Hitsugaya dan Hinamori untuk terus berlari dan sebisa mungkin kabur dari shinigami-shinigami yang nafsu akibat Pheromone!  Birthday fic buat Hitsu, Rnr plis?


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei~

A/N: "Cuap cuap cuap," itu kalimat biasa. 'Cuap cuap cuap,' kata-kata dalam hati/pikiran.

WARNING! OOC (sangat)! ABAL (pasti)! TYPO(s)! Bukan Birthday fic yang lazim(?) ! Author aneh(?) ! Ceritanya MAKSA banget! Timenya kecepatan! DLL!

* * *

><p>Selamat membacaaaaaaaa~ #tebar2 bunga<p>

Ah.. semoga ada yg membaca ^^"a

* * *

><p><strong>Pheromone<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari yang sangat cerah di divisi 12. Tampaklah keributan dalam 'arti lain' di divisi yang jarang disorot public tersebut. Suara tawa cekikikan milik sang taichou menggema memenuhi ruangan yang mengerikan—maaf, maksudnya ruang penelitian. Fukutaichounya hanya diam tersenyum dalam hati melihat keberhasilan sang taichou.<p>

"Ini yang pertama diciptakan di Soul Soecity~" senyum Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Para anak buahnya mondar-mandir menunggu taichou mereka mengatakan ;berhasil' pada mereka secara langsung atau pun tidak langsung.

"Hm, taichou berhasil," ucap Nemu—si fukutaichou dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Ooh!" sorak mereka.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka tunggu-tunggu? Oke. Dimulai dari orang-orang di divisi yang kurang cakep dan sangat kurang diminati reputasinya untuk menjadi idola. Mereka mulai merenungkan keadaan itu. Lihat saja divisi 10, divisi 6, yang mampu membat shinigami wanita meleleh kala taichounya menatap mereka. Lalu.. bagaimana dengan taichou mereka di divisi 12 ini? Jauh sekali perbedaannya.

Karena itu, Mayuri untuk pertama kali dalam hidupya sebagai shinigami dan seorang taichou mencari solusi masalah anak buahnya.

Sekarang Mayuri berdiri tegap sambil memegang sebotol kecil cairan berwarna pink.

"Ini lah yang kalian tunggu.. Pheromone berhasil kuciptakan!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang sudah 2 hari ini belum disikat.

"YOOSH!" sorak para shinigami divisi 12.

"Inii akan membuat tichou kalian ini super ganteng," cengirnya. Padahal menurut author..itu bukan membuat orang supaya jadi ganteng, tapi membuat orang err—ah sudahlah, lihat saja nanti.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di divisi 10.<p>

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!"

Berbeda dengan divisi 12 yang suara tawa saja yang menggema, di divisi 10 kini menggema teriakan sang taichou mungil yang kesal pada fukutaichou berdada besarnya.

"Eh? Hm.. Zzzzzzz~" setelah terbangun 5 detik, yang diteriaki ini kemba;o tidur di atas tumpukan paperworknya.

"K-kauuu!" sang taichou mulai meningkatkan nada marahnya.

"Sabar Shiro-chan… nanti darah tinggi loh.." ujar suara lembut nan manis—menurut Hitsugaya—menghampiri telinganya.

"Shinigami mana bisa punya penyakit," dengus Hitsugaya.

"Ne~ kita keluar sebentar yuk Shiro-chan. Sekali-sekali kau bersantai," ucap Hinamori berusaha agar Hitsugaya tidak membunuh Matsumoto kalau lama-lama di ruangan ini.

"Ah benar juga.." sahut Hitsugaya melipat tangannya.

Hitsugaya tidak bisa menolak. Ia selalu saja lemah kalau melihat wajah teman masa kecilnya ini. Mata hazelnya, rambutnya, bibirnya yang mungil dan ranum, gerakan dan cara bicaranya yang lincah..semuanya! Hitsugaya suka semuanya! Tapi sayang, dia terlalu jaim untuk mengungkapkan itu.

"Oi, oi, Hinamori!" panggil Hitsugaya berulangkali pada gadis bercepol yang terus menariki tangannya itu. Hinamori hanya menoleh ke belakangnya tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan 'Shito-chan'nya sedikit pun.

"Mau kemana sih?" Hitsugaya tampak tidak sabar ingin segera tahu. Walau mati-matian ia tahan rasa ingin tahunya itu gara-gara pernah dibilang 'anak kecil' oleh Ukitake setelah tahu sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Abairai-kun mengajakku kumpul-kumpul tadi, kita bisa bersantai dengan mereka~"

"Apa? Kalau menyangkut mereka sih sudah pasti soal minum-minum!"

"Tapi Shiro-chan.. Rangiku-san kan tidak ikut, berarti bukan minum-minum.."  
>"…" Hitsugaya terdiam. Dipikir-pikir benar juga sih.<p>

* * *

><p>"Taichou.. kapan anda akan memakainya?" suara datar nan dingin tanpa emosi itu berucap dari si Nemu.<p>

"Sebentar, aku masih ragu.." sahut Mayuri yang sedang berjalan sambil terus mengamati botol kecil di tangannya. Anak buahnya sudah ia bubarkan untuk kembali ke tugas mereka masing-masing. Katanya sih dia mau mencoba khasiatnya dulu.

Dalam hatinya, Mayuri deg-degan membuka tutup botol kecil. Perlahan-lahan ia angkat benda kecil yang melekat di mulut botol itu.

Dari arah depan si Mayuri, datanglah dua pasangan yang masing berpangkat taichou dan fukutaichou alias Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

"Mi-minggiiiiiiir!" teriak Hanatarou membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Dan shinigami yang terkenal dengan keluguan(?) dan kecerobohannya itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda tanggung ini terpeleset oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"GYAAAAAA!" jeritnya sukses menubruk Mayuri yang masih berkutat dengan botol pink bodohnya.

Cplak! Cairan pink yang tadinya masih damai di dalam botolnya kini tumpah tepat di wajah Hinamori.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Mari author ulangi kejadiannya dengan memakai jasa slow motion.

Hanatarou terpeleset, Mayuri terdorong ke depan. Botol kecil itu melakukan salti di udara dengan gaya melayang-layang. Tutup botol yang setengah terbuka itu akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya, wajah Mayuri memucat kala cairan berwarna pink murni itu keluar dan akhirnya tumpah tepat di wajah manis Hinamori. Yeah, kira-kira begitu kejadianya.

Sesaat kemudian, terjadi keheningan karena semua makhluk berspesies shinigami itu terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang terduga ini.

"M-maaf, maafkan sayaaa!" Hanatarou membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dengan kecepatan super. Mungkin karena dia terlalu terbiasa meminta maaf dengan cara begitu pada orang-orang lainnya.

"Ano, saya sedang terburu-buru. Permisi!" dia pun kembali belrari.

Hitsugaya berinisiatif mengelap wajah Hinamori. Tidak rela wajah manis gadis itu ternoda, apalagi itu dari tangan Mayuri.

"Pheromone-ku.." bisik Mayuri pucat pasi. Pheromone yang susah payah ia ciptakan itu hanya satu di dunia ini.

"Taichou," ucap Nemu berusaha prihatin.

"Aduh.. Pelan-pelan Shiro-chan," keluh Hinamori saat Hitsugaya yang menggunakan shunpo tangan (?) untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

DEGG! DEG! DEG!

Bagai tersambar petir, sengatan listrik terasa mengalir ke jantung ketiga orang yang ada disitu (kecuali Hinamori). Membuat mereka merasakan jantung mereka bergoyang dengan sangat keras. Rasa panas yang aneh menjalar ke sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" Hinamori menaikkan alisnya melihat aura ketiga orang yang dikenalnya berubah.

DEG!

Suara manis itu bagai panah yang menancap hati mereka.

"A-aku tidak tahan lagii!" Nemu seketika menerjang Hinamori yang masih bertanya-tanya. Tidak percuma Hinamori belajar dengan giat saat di akademi dulu, sebab dia bisa dengan mudah menghindar serangan mendadak itu.

"Huwohohoho!" Mayuri berputar-putar. Menyergap Hinamori dengan cepat.

Duaak! Beruntung Hitsugaya dengan sigap menendang taichou yang kini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu.

"S..Shiro-chan!"

"Lari!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya melarikan diri dari Nemu dan Mayuri yang sudah ngiler dan nafsu melihat Hinamori. Sepertinya efek dari pheromone itu bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Sial, mereka mengejar!" seru Hitsugaya melihat kedua orang yang mengejar mereka dengan tatapan nafsu. Kecepatan taichou dan fukutaichou itu memang sudah tidak teragukan lagi, yeah, tapi tentu saja Hitsugaya bisa lebih cepat dari mereka. Bagaimana dengan Hinamori? Yah, jangan remehkan juga kemampuan gadis bercepol ini. Begini-begini, dia juga hebat.

"Kita kemana Shiro-chan?"

"Hah? Kemana saja, ah! ke tempat si Abarai saja!"

Hitsugaya kini mengikuti arah geraknya Hinamori yang tanpa ragu membelokkan diri di ujung sana(?).

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Renji beserta Kira sedang asyik ngerumpi dengan shinigami lain sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa. Mereka duduk dengan santai, yeah, mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas mereka. Jadi wajar dong mereka bisa bersantai ria bersama yang lain.<p>

Drap! Drap, drap, drap, drap! Bruak!

"Hh..hh, hh, hh.." Hitsugaya dan Hinamori menghela nafas dengan serempak.

Renji dan yang lain hanya bisa menganga karena terkejut dengan cara kedatangan mereka yang ribut.

"Apa-apan kalia—" ucapan kasar Renji terputus. Hinamori menatap semua yang ada di hadapannya—dengan niat ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membuat kaget—sambil setengah terengah-engah. Sebuah panah tak kasat mata menghujam semua dada shinigami lelaki maupun perempuan disini.

"K-kau.." suara Kira bergetar. Dibandingkan yang lain, imannya lebih kuat (sepertinya).

"CANTIIIK~~ 3" lidah mereka terjulur sambil melompat ke arah Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang masih belum menghabiskan nafas lelah mereka.

"A-apa? Sampai mereka juga?" Hitsugaya berdecak kesal.

"Mereka kenapa sih Shiro-chaaan?" tanya Hinamori yang kini berlari sekuat tenagan bersama Hitsugaya yang tadi spontan menarik tangannya.

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang tumpah di kepalamu itu penyebabnya!"

Hitsugaya memang cerdas, disaat begini, ia masih bisa menganalisa semuanya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak terpengaruh seperti yang lain? Ah entahlah—.

….

Lama. Mereka berlari sudah cukup lama. Karena alasan Hitsugaya yang kurang yakin menggunakan zanpakutounya untuk menebas semuanya, jadilah mereka hanya kabur dan kabur saja.

"Uwaaa! Makin banyak!" Hinamori sweatdrop melihat rombongan Shinigami yang bermata "love" semua mengejar mereka di belakang.

"Minggir kau pengganggu! Hiah!" tanpa menggunakan akal sehatnya, si shinigami berambut merah menendang tepat kepala taichou berambut putih itu. Ah kalau saja dia menggunakan akalnya dan memakai zanpakutounya untuk menyerang Hitsugaya pasti akan lebih efektif. Namun tidak akan terjadi sebab akalnya kini sudah tertelan oleh nafsu.

Bruaak! Hitsugaya berhasil menangkis tendangan itu dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Sepertinya memang harus dibeginikan!" ucap Hitsugaya tanpa pikir panjang langsung melepas jubahnya dan segera membungkus Hinamori dengan jubahnya yang tentu saja sering dicuci dengan bersih.

Dengan tangannya yang kuat, ia menggendong Hinamori ala bridal style yang terbungkus di dalam jubahnya.

"S-shiro-chaan?" Hinamori menggeliat.  
>"Diam! Ini mencegah supaya jumlahnya tidak bertambah!"<p>

Benar saja, para shinigami—yang tak tersebutkan namanya karena berjumlah belasan—terlihat kebingungan di belakang sana.

'Hm.. mungkin terpengaruh oleh bau..' batin Hitsugaya.

Mereka berhenti di divisi 10. Berharap tidak ada yang mengejar lagi, Hitsugaya segera menutup pintu ruangannya.

Hitsugaya mendelik kesana-kemari mencari-cari fukutaichounya yang ia tinggal tadi. Ah, wanita berdada besar itu sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Fuuh.." Hitsugaya menyeka keringat tipis di dahinya. Bersyukur tidak ada Matsumoto disini, kalau ada, ia juga pasti akan terpengaruh seperti yang lain.

"Fuuah!" Hinamori melepaskan diri dari jubah Hitsugaya yang lumayan sempit untuknya.

"Shiro-chan.. rasanya ada bau aneh," Hinamori mendengus-dengus dirinya sendiri.

Hitsugaya segera menutup hidungnya.

"M-mungkin itu yang tadi tumpah di wajahmu."  
>"Benar juga… tadi memang ada yang tumpah sih," Hinamori mengingat-ingat kejadian yang lalu.<p>

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Mana kutahu, ah, tapi mungkin si Kurotsuchi punya penangkalnya."

"Ng.. anu.. botol yang tadi tumpah ternyata masih kusimpan." Hinamori merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan botol kecil.

"Tunggu, Hinamori, ada sesuatu tertulis disini.."

_***PHEROMONE..**_

_**Efek akan hilang setelah bXXXr pemakai diXXXm selama 10 menit***_

"Ah! Tulisannya jadi tidak jelas!" keluh Hinamori.

"Cih, kau harus terus bersembunyi kalau begini," Hitsugaya ikut-ikutan kesal. Heh, siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Cewekk yang begitu ia sayangi dikejar-kejar penuh nafsu begitu. Kalau tidak ragu sih, Hitsugaya bisa saja membunuh mereka semua dalam keadaan mati beku.

"HUWOOOO! DISANAAAA!"  
>Nani? Suara apa itu tadi?<p>

Rombongan yang dipimpin oleh Mayuri dan Renji—yang berada di garis depan—menjebol dinding ruangan Hitsugaya yang terawat terawat dengan baik.

"Uwaaaaaaa!" spontan Hitsugaya kembali menggendong Hinamori dengan panik menghindari terjangan makhluk-makhluk bernafsu besar itu.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya yang terkenal kalem itu pun kini ikut terpanah oleh coretkeseksiancoret Hinamori yang barusan meminta bantuannya atas saran Hitsugaya yang tadinya yakin taichou kuat itu tidak akan ikut terpengaruh oleh pheromone.<p>

Dibandingkan yang lain, Byakuya lebih menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mengejar taichou mungil berambut putih itu berserta pasangannya yang ia incar. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kemampuan Byakuya yang hingga saat ini masih dijuluki master shunpo?

Hitsugaya masih sama sekali belum mencapai batas lelahnya. Begitupun Hinamori, yah, gadis ini sih wajar karena selalu berada dalam dekapan lelaki ini.

"HINAMORI MOMOOO~ AKU INGIN MENGXXXXXXMU!" teriakan heboh di belakang mereka terdengar, seolah saling bersahutan. Mereka terus saja menyeru-nyerukan nama Hinamori, membuat Hitsugaya dan Hinamori agak bergidik ngeri.

Sret!  
>Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia cabut zanpakutounya, reiatsunya meningkat seketika.<p>

"Shiro-chan! Disana! Sembunyi disanaaa!" seru Hinamori, menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang entah apa namanya.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa dia dan Hinamori sudah hampir 2 jam berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa bisa sembunyi dengan tenang karena selalu bisa ditemukan.<p>

Mereka berdua kini ngos-ngosan bareng, tidak bisa berbicara lagi akibat nafas yang menghambat di mulut karena hidung mereka sudah terlalu kecil untuk memasok udara ke dalam paru-paru.

"Hhh.. Hin.." Hitsugaya mencoba berbicara, jari telunjuknya iya arahkan pada tangan Hinamori yang sedari tadi menggenggam sesuatu. Hinamori segera menyadari maksud teman kecilnya itu.

Botol yang menjadi dalang dari segalanya.

'Begitu.. aku mengerti,' Hitsugaya membaca setiap huruf yang amat sangat kecil di botol itu.

Keringat mengucur di dahinya yang berkerut serius, nafasnya yang terdengar jelas, wajahnya.. oh Tuhaaan~ Hinamori merasa jantungnya akan melompat ke luar dan menari bersama nafasnya.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, Hitsugaya kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Anu, Hinamori.. aku tahu cara supaya efeknya hilang.."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Drap drap drap drap! BRUAAAKK!<p>

Para shinigami yang tadi berlarian berhenti mendadak dan saling menubruk satu sama lain.

"Hah? Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Kira tersadar setelah wajahnya di hampiri oleh pantat Byakuya.

"Huwoo! Kenapa aku bisa disini?" kali ini shinigami yang entah siapa namanya ikut berteriak.

"Tadi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang indah(?).." ucap Byakuya dengan cool beranjak untuk berdiri dan membenarkan pakaiannya.

"U-ugh.. kepalaku agak sakit. Eh? HEI? Jangan seenaknya duduk diatas perutku!" teriak Renji marah pada Nemu yang baru saja tersadar dan duduk di atas perutnya.

Semuanya langsung beranjak berdiri dan bertanya-tanya kebingungan. Saling berdebat tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tunggu! Hei kalian! Aku tahu penyebabnya!" untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Mayuri melerai perdebatan yang seharusnya ia abaikan saja jika tidak penting.

"Biarkan saya yang menjelaskan.." ucap Nemu yang sudah kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Semua shinigami, baik Byakuya—yang tadinya berniat pergi saja, Renji, ataupun yang tidak diketahui namanya itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Intinya Pheromone itu khasiatnya akan hilang jika pengguna dicium—siapa saja yang tahan selama sepuluh menit nonstop.." ujar Nemu menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang hanya bisa diingat bagian akhirnya saja oleh Renji.

"UAPAA?"

"Lalu? Yang menggunakannya Hinamori-fukutaichou ya?" ucap Mayuri setengah berpikir.

"Seingatku tadi, Hinamori-fukutaichou mendatangiku bersama Hitsugaya-taichou.." sahut Byakuya.

"Ah.. berarti yang nyium Hitsugaya-taichou dong?" celetuk Renji sukses.

"Huss! Jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak tentang anak kecil!" seru Kira menjitak pelan kepala merah temannya disambut anggukan dari yang lain.

"Ah, sudahlah.. pokoknya aku mau kembali pada aktivitasku.."  
>"Iya, aku juga.."<p>

Tak perlu waktu lama, semua gerombolan itu bubar. Menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Ukitake dan Kyouroku yang tak sengaja lewat disana dan tadinya berniat bergabung. Yeah, mereka berdua mengira gerombolan itu sedang mengadakan acara ngumpul bareng.

* * *

><p>"Ah.. hmm.. Shi—ro..chan," ucapan Hinamori putus-putus akibat nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia diciumi tanpa jeda oleh taichou mungil di'atas'nya kini.<p>

Hitsugaya terus menerus melumat bibirnya yang semakin membengkak kemerahan dan ranum itu tanpa puas. Sesekali ia sisakan sedikit celah bagi Hinamori untuk mengambil nafas, namun kemudian ia akan melumatnya lagi tanpa ampun.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya menyudahi acaranya yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Meninggalkan wajah Hinamori yang amat sangat memerah.

"HH..huwaa.. aku maluu!" Hinamori menutup matanya.

Hitsugaya segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Hinamori saat menyadari itu.

"..maaf, hanya itu satu-satunya cara," gumam Hitsugaya memalingkan wajah agar ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun.

"Shiro-chan… kenapa hanya kau yang tidak terpengaruh botol bernama pheromone itu?"

"…"

"Shiro-chan?"

"Aku..tidak tahu."  
>"Masa' sih?"<p>

"…mungkin semuanya sudah kembali ke keadaan semula, aku mau memastikannya.."  
>"Aku ikut! Tidak usah! Kau istirahat saja disini!"<p>

Hitsugaya segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Setelah memastikan Hinamori tidak memanggil-manggil nama kecilnya lagi, ia langsung mengelus dadanya. Keringat dinginnya mengucur dengan deras, tubuhnya lunglai hingga ia merasa lemas hanya untuk berdiri.

"Bodoh.. hh, hh.. kata siapa aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.." ucap Hitsugaya menatap telapak tangannya yang mengucur darah segar. Selama ini ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan dirinya sendiri dengan menancapkan kukunya disana. Sehingga dengan rasa sakitnya ia bisa tersadar walau sedikit.

Bahkan ia jadi membuat Hinamori tidak nyaman dalam dekapannya karena ia tidak memeganginya dengan seluruh jari-jarinya. Ah, dasar Hitsugaya.

Hampri saja tadi ia kehilangan kendalinya saat mencium bibir manis itu kalau saja ia tidak menahan dirinya selama 10 menit. Malang sekali..

"Lho? Itu Hitsugaya-taichou!" seru Kira menunjuk ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Yo! Hitsugaya-taichouu!" sapa Renji.

Mereka berinisiatif meminta maaf pada taichou mungil nan imut dan tampan itu karena sudah menyusahkannya hari ini. Padahal mereka sengaja menyediakan acara kumpul-kumpul bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hitsugaya yang direncanakan oleh Matsumoto—dengan aktingnya yang bagus—tapi malah terjadi kejadian tak terduga seperti ini.

Hitsugaya tampaknya tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Renji dan Kira, ah bahkan mungkin Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Kira dan Renji pun saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya 'itu' yang dikatakan Kurotsuchi-taichou tadi benar deh.." ujar Kira setengah berbisik.

"Tuh kan.. dugaanku benar," sahut Renji setengah berbisik pula.

"Berarti aku salah sangka kalau Hitsugaya-taichou tidak akan sanggup.."

"Ah, sebenarnya dia itu sudah sangat 'dewasa' loh~"

"Sudahlah, minta maafnya nanti saja. Kita ajak orang-orang yang terlibat tadi, masa' kita cuma minta maaf berdua."  
>"Benar juga.."<p>

* * *

><p><em>THE END<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tepat tanggal 19 Desember! XD

Sebenarnya mau publish pas tanggal 20 nya, tapi saya kan sekolah pas paginya, takut kelupaan.. jadinya saya publish aja sekarang~

Gimana? maksa kan? aneh?

Ah, pokoknya HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA-TAICHOUUUUU! #peluk2 Hitsugaya-sama

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin buat hari ultahnya Hitsu loh~ walau ga nyambung sih sama isi ficnya bwahahaha~ XDD

R

E

V

I

E

W

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto mendengus kesal. Ia sudah siap dengan perkakas pesta ulang tahun taichounya, lengkap dengan topi ulang tahun dengan gambar D#nald #ebek, kue tart, permen-perman (hasil colongan dari Yachiru), dan balon-balon tentunya.<p>

"Mereka pada kemana sih? Sudah dua jam ditungguin!"  
>Matsumoto mengamuk kesal, akhirnya ia memakan kue itu untuk dirinya sendiri.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Benar-benar The End~<strong>_


End file.
